Overlord Manga Chapter 07
This is the seventh chapter of the Overlord Manga. Summary The duel between Ainz and the Wise King of the Forest begins immediately after Ainz has ordered Narberal to back away, claiming that beating a hamster with the two of them is nothing short of humiliating. The claim angers the Wise King and she takes the first lunge towards Ainz. With his swords at the ready, Ainz swings one of the greatswords at the attacking the Wise King and yet the counterattack yields no visible result as the blade simply cannot cut through the fur of the giant hamster. Next, the Wise King casts Charm Species on those present with the only visible effect showing on Aura only while Narberal is unmoved and Ainz takes the moment to renew his attacks. This unexpected turn of event surprises the Wise King that she leaps backward and lashes her tail towards the charging Ainz and actually manage to scrape the back of Ainz's full plate. This doesn't faze Ainz one bit and he continue to keep the hamster in his sight. Feeling satisfied with how she was able to land a hit on the unknown stranger, the Wise King praises Ainz for being a magnificent warrior. This, however, causes Ainz to become completely disappointed by the response as the Wise King, despite her title, is nothing as wise as Ainz has hoped for nor is she even magnificent as she is described to be. Bored of the charade, Ainz activates Aura of Despair and the Wise King instantly flips her belly up and surrenders outright, disappointing Ainz further. Before Ainz has decided just what to do with the Wise King, Aura jumped down from the branches and begs Ainz to let her skin the animal if he ever thinks of killing the hamster which is visibly shivering at the mention of skinning her hide. Not interested in killing the frightened animal, Ainz announces his full name and gives the Wise King one choice; obey and he'll let her live. Ecstatic at the prospect presented to her, the Wise King pledges her undying loyalty towards the great warrior who has defeated her. When presented to the Swords of Darkness and Nfirea, they are simply amazed at the great beast that Ainz brings along out of the forest while Ainz himself is baffled by the aesthetic value of the this World. Ninya even suggests to Ainz that he should parade the Wise King for all to see. Back in E-Rantel, Ainz feels utterly embarrassed as the people of E-Rantel approaches him to marvel at the Wise King and the one who has tamed the great beast. He thinks the situation is akin to a punishment game or a humiliation play as he sits on top of the Wise King who feels great honor to be associated with Ainz. Ainz and the rest separate into two groups halfway through the streets with Ainz, accompanied by Narberal, proceeding to the Adventurer's Guild to register the Wise King as his newest member while Nfirea goes back with the members of the Swords of Darkness to collect the payment he has promised them and he asks Ainz to come over after the registration for his due payment. As they leave for Nfirea's home, Narberal comments that the other members are mesmerized by Ainz's swordplay. Ainz responds by saying that he's simply swinging his swords around with brute strength and that acting as a warrior when he's not is difficult. Having heard Ainz's confession, the Wise King is surprised that the one who has bested her is not who he seems to be. Ainz comments that the hamster is lucky that he didn't go all out back then and gives his ride a name; Hamsuke. Brimming with pride, Hamsuke declares that her loyalty to Ainz has further deepened because he has put much trust in her to actually reveal his secret though Ainz is secretly pondering whether the name Daifuku would have been more suitable for the hamster. After unloading all the luggage, Nfirea suggests to the Swords of Darkness to take a break at the main house but Clementine appears at that moment and politely reveals that she has arrived to take him away and use him to summon an undead army. Knowing full well that the mysterious woman in front of them is not someone to be trifled with, Peter, Dyne and Lukrut step forth to create a human wall between Clementine and Nfirea. Both Dyne and Luke tell Ninya to take Nfirea away to safety cause she still has a mission to save her sister. Even though Clementine wants to play a bit with the targets, the appearance of Khajiit in the building forces her to hurry though she decides to take as much fun as she can get with the limited time. The registration at the guild is nothing more than a cinch though Ainz never expected the drawing that is needed for the registration would actually cost money. As Ainz climbs up Hamsuke and heads towards Nfirea's home, he is stopped by an elderly woman. Judging from the appearance, Ainz deduced that she may be Lizzie Bareare to which she confirms when she introduces herself to him. Taking an interest in Ainz's ride, Lizzie asks about her and Ainz replies that she is the Wise King of the Forest while Hamsuke happily introduces herself with her new name. The commotion attracts the attention of the town folks around and the praises continue. Feeling uneasy at becoming the center of attention once more, Ainz suggests to Lizzie that they should proceed to her house. The group didn't take long to reach their destination. Upon opening the front door, Lizzie finds it odd that Nfirea would actually leave the door unlocked. Announcing their presence, Ainz follows Lizzie into the house. Suddenly a noise comes from the storeroom. Ainz is the first to realize that something is wrong and promptly orders Lizzie to stay close. Opening the adjoining door, they see the dead bodies of the Swords of Darkness sprawled across the room. What comes later is that the corpses of Peter, Lukrut and Dyne begin to move and advance towards the three who are standing at the door. Recognizing that the three had been turned into zombies, Ainz took hold of his swords and cut down the three animated corpses. The scene rattles Lizzie so much that she bolts away in search of her missing grandson. Narberal follows close behind, as ordered by Ainz. Stepping into the room, Ainz approaches Ninya's body which is left sitting against a wall and checks on the mutilated body. The memory of the four members surfaces within Ainz and he finds the situation unpleasant. After putting the bodies of the dead aside, Ainz, Narberal and Lizzie find a writing on the wall that says the sewers. Lizzie immediately thinks that it's a clue that points to Nfirea's whereabouts but Ainz calmly tells Lizzie that it may be a false lead. Even if it's true, the sewers aren't exactly easy to navigate through, given how large of an area the sewers cover. Remembering what had happened to the Swords of Darkness, Ainz fully expects the existence of a magic caster who is capable of third tier magic at the very least. Ainz proposes to Lizzie that he is up for hire. Knowing exactly the grand feats Ainz has accomplished, Lizzie immediately request Ainz to rescue her kidnapped grandson. When she hears what Ainz demands as payment, everything she has to offer, she realizes that Ainz has a hidden side that's not shown to the public. When she asks whether Ainz is the Devil himself, Ainz simply remains silent as he watches her through the slit of his visor. The sentries stationed at the cemetery are starting to get bored as there hasn't been much of an undead sighting lately but then one of them notices the air smells strange. With the map of the town in hand, Ainz is prepared to search for Nfirea. Before he begins, he requests that Lizzie should look around some more and see if the criminals ever leave anything in the next room. With Lizzie out, Narberal asks Ainz what he has in mind. Ainz points her towards the bodies of the Swords of Darkness, particularly towards their missing plates. Ainz explains that the criminals have taken them as souvenirs and those will the things they focus on looking as he pass her a magic scroll. Before long, Ainz storms out of the room and tells Lizzie that they are going to the town cemetery. Lizzie is puzzled by Ainz's action since she still thinks that Nfirea has been taken to the sewers. Ainz tells her that the cemetery is the real deal and he even bluffs that there are several thousand undead swarming the place. He then request Lizzie to tell the to spread the words to the people in town so that they can gather around to stop the undead from flooding into the town itself though his hidden agenda is to gather a number of people to witness his deeds. Lizzie voices her concerns about whether Ainz has anything to even stand against the army of undead, he points towards the greatswords on his back and proclaims that he has everything he needs. Two guardsmen run up to the gate and demand that the sentries on the watchtower to open the gate immediately. Seeing how desperate the two act, one of the sentries hurry down to open the gate while the other take a look towards the direction the running guardsmen came from and is shocked to see the numerous undead that has appeared. Closing the gate just in time after the two guardsmen came through, the undead horde remains on the other side of the gate though they try to push onward. The sentry who remains on the watchtower tries to stop the undead from scaling the wall but he is pulled down from where he stands by a large undead and the horde eat him alive. Feeling that there's nothing more they can do to stop the horde, the remaining guardsmen are startled when a trio of strangers appear; a warrior clad in jet black full plate, a beautiful lady and a huge beast. Before the guardsmen can tell the trio to stay back, Ainz took one of his greatswords and flung it towards the undead that pulled the sentry from the watchtower, effectively killing it in one strike. As the guardsmen watch in awe, Ainz gives them an order; open the gate. Major Events * Momon tames the Wise King of the Forest. * Clementine eliminates the Swords of Darkness and kidnaps Nfirea Bareare. * Momon, Nabe and Hamsuke meet Lizzie Bareare. * Momon kills the zombified Swords of Darkness after Khajiit turned them into zombie. * Lizzie Bareare hires Momon and Nabe to rescue her grandson. * The E-Rantel Cemetery Incident begins. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Ainz Ooal Gown * Hamsuke * Narberal Gamma * Aura Bella Fiora * Ninya * Lukrut Volve * Nfirea Bareare * Dyne Woodwonder * Peter Mauk * Clementine * Khajiit Dale Badantel * Lizzie Bareare New Characters * No new characters were introduced during this chapter. Abilities Used Spells/Skills: * Charm Species * Despair Aura * Create Undead Known Locations * Great Forest of Tob * E-Rantel Chapter Notes * This chapter first appeared in Monthly Comp Ace August 2015 Issue. * The scene where Momon ask everyone if they think the Wise King of the Forest look cute is skipped. * Nfirea didn't ask to join Momon adventurers group. * Ninya congratulates Momon for taming the Wise King to make up what he said about his past teammate. * Momon did not think about using countermeasure against anti-divination magic. * The scene where Momon and Nabe use the Locate scroll and locate Nfirea is skipped. * During the Cemetery Incident, the undead that assaulted the gates are zombies and Viscera Egg. Navigation pl:Rozdział 7 Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters